Special Connection
by KeyGalley
Summary: No había nadie como Tsubasa Ōzora. Si alguien dudaba de su talento, Tsubasa rugía: "Genzo Wakabayashi es el mejor portero del mundo". Genzo no pensaba igual de él, pero su sentimiento era el mismo. SuperCampeones, Ōzora x Wakabayashi (Ozorashi).


Nadie lo había defendido nunca como Tsubasa Ōzora.

Si alguien decía "Ken Wakashimasu es un magnífico guardameta, posiblemente el más hábil", Tsubasa no tardaba en responder "ni en sueños; Genzo Wakabayashi es el mejor portero del mundo". Honestamente, él no podría hacer lo mismo.

Genzo había pasado años viendo jugadores ir y venir, y sería injusto si dijera que Tsubasa era el mejor de todos, porque no era cierto. A la par de Ōzora se hallaban las 3M: Misaki, Matsuyama y Misugi. El último en particular era un caso increíble; si estando enfermo del corazón Jun era estupendo, Genzo no podía imaginar hasta dónde llegaría en plena condición física.

La lista de hombres excepcionales se incrementaba si añadía a Hyüga, Aoi, Hernández, Santana, Victorino, Cruyfford, Levin, Schneider e incluso Díaz, con su modo arrogante y engreído, tenía lo suyo.

Pero Tsubasa era especial.

Tsubasa entrenaba día a día con nervio y corazón hasta que el equilibrio le fallaba y se volvía incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Tsubasa animaba al equipo e inspiraba mejoría segundo a segundo sobre la cancha incluso sin estar presente. Tsubasa era amable pero orgulloso como ninguno. Bajaba la cabeza si la tenía que bajar, pero no por ello iba a dejar pisotearse; se defendía con uñas y dientes a sí mismo tal como lo haría por cualquiera de los suyos si la acusación resultaba incierta, y es que el capitán de lo que alguna vez fuera el Nankatsu no era del tipo que trataba bien a los demás sólo para hacerse menos a él. No. Él era noble de un modo justo y equilibrado que a Genzo le llegaba a resultar atractivo. De vez en cuando entendía que Sanae se enamorara.

Genzo ignoraba qué clase de conexión era la que había entre ellos, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que aquel vínculo existía, porque si no ¿de qué otra manera podrían estar separados literalmente por medio mundo, pero el uno no dejase de pensar en el otro? Y luego se reencontraban y la magia renacía: Tsubasa seguía siendo el rival inalcanzable y mejor amigo de Taro, el artista del fútbol; escuchaba los consejos del príncipe del campo con un fervor que sólo despertaría la auténtica realeza; también reñía y reía al final junto a Ishizaki y el resto de los muchachos del Japón como el unido equipo que eran y nunca dejarían de ser...

Pero entre Genzo y Tsubasa había algo especial.

Había una chispa que, no sólo no aminoraba con el tiempo, sino que parecía crecer con cada gesto, cada palabra y cada sonrisa que se dedicaban mutuamente. Había algo disuelto, flotando libre en el aire esperando que alguien lo viera, cada que su pequeño ritual se repetía de forma inconsciente:

Paso 1. Se presenta una situación difícil que deja un humor pesimista.

Paso 2. El capitán levanta los ánimos —sin parecer un payaso que habla por hablar porque al hacerlo con los muchachos también debate consigo mismo— y da a conocer todas las opciones como aclarando que hay que considerar las posibilidades antes de rendirse.

Paso 3. Se genera un silencio contundente pero no incómodo en el que los deportistas parecen estar comunicados por telepatía.

Paso 4. Pasados unos segundos alguien asiente a Tsubasa quien, del mismo modo no verbal, luce de acuerdo pero inseguro, como necesitando algo más para decidirse completamente.

Paso 5. Mira a Genzo y éste acomoda la visera de su gorra por instinto. Nadie puede saber lo que ha pasado, pero en una conversación aún más fugaz y silenciosa que la mantenida con el resto, Tsubasa entiende a la perfección lo que Genzo ha querido decirle:

 _«Adelante. Siempre y pase lo que pase, estamos juntos en esto.»_

Paso 6. El capitán sonríe deslumbrante y todos están demasiado alegres como para notar al antiguo líder del Shutetsu esconder su rostro entre las sombras, ocultando la repentina felicidad que el otro le ha causado con su peculiar manera de decir gracias.

Genzo no podría afirmar nunca "Tsubasa es el mejor jugador del mundo", pero tenía algo guardado en el interior de su pecho con lo que esperaba poder retribuir al inseparable amigo del balón.

«Tsubasa Ōzora es un ser inigualable que en definitiva te cambia y vuelve tu vida algo mejor; es un grandioso futbolista, entrañable compañero, cautivante persona y, probablemente, el hombre del que estoy enamorado.»


End file.
